


Disaster in Time Travel

by drpenguini



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Thor (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of shipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpenguini/pseuds/drpenguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been a disaster in time and space which sends Merlin and Arthur into a parallel universe and to the future. Others had been warned and travel to the same parallel universe to try to fix time and space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival in London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momo33421](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo33421/gifts).



Chapter 1: Arrival

Sam, Dean and Castiel arrive in London. “What does 'we are here on vacation' mean?” Cas asked Sam. “Sam dragged us here because” Sam cut Dean off. “We are here to visit Sherlock, not to hunt. And I did not drag you here.” “Just threatened us then bribed us.” Dean retorted. “Wait, you got a bribe?!? I didn't get bribed!” Castiel exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor and Jack arrived in London to visit Sherlock and John. “Why do we have to leave Cardiff” moaned Jack. “London is so big and overpopulated” Jack continued.  
“Oh cut it Jack!” The Doctor roared. “Everyone in Cardiff knows you, and they would think that you were running off with an English man right after Ianto died. They don't know that for you it has been 3 years! Also, we are going to visit Sherlock.”  
“I don't care what people think of me.” Jack mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are we” Arthur asked Merlin. “Where have you taken me?” “We are in London!” Merlin replied. “What is London, and why does it look like this?” “London is the heart of the British nation, its kind of like Camelot, except way more modern.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “Modern? Camelot is the most modern city!” Arthur shouted and hit Merlin on the back of the head. Merlin sighed and looked rather sympathetic. “It's modern because we are in... THE FUTURE!” “What are you talking about? Are you on the cider again, Merlin?” Merlin sighed again towards Arthur. “Why won't you get this through your head, Arthur. We are in the year 2012. In London, England. Instead of a king, there is a queen but she doesn't do much for the government. Only very very rich people have servants, which is usually only one for the entire house. Fighting and killing get you thrown in prison. Like I could get you taken away for hitting me. Also, people don't get drunk on cider now either. Lets go. We have to find Sherlock.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Ron and Hermione strolled through London. “I just love London.” Hermione sighed. “When will we go to a museum?” Ron got rather annoyed “What is up with you and learning? Why do we have to go to a museum?” Harry interrupted them as they reached the tube. “We aren't going to a museum or a candy shop.” Both Ron and Hermione groaned. “We are going to visit Sherlock on Baker street.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie stepped into a cab leaving the airport. She had arrived in England to visit her friend John Watson for some kind of Comic Con going on near his flat. She stepped in a cab and said“221 Baker Street please” to the driver and turned on her phone to call John.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Hudson was tidying up the flat. “Mrs. Hudson stop dusting!” Sherlock shouted. “But you are having friends over.” She retorted. “They actually need room breathe.” Sherlock let out an exasperated sigh and walked into his room and got on the bed with John. “Why do we hold all of the gatherings?” Sherlock asked. “I don't know.” John answered truthfully.


	2. Arrival at 221 B Baker Street

Chapter 2: Arrival

Here we are. Thought Sam as they arrived at 221 B. He turned the knocker to the center, then knocked. “I'll get it” A male voice, not Sherlock's called and foot steps could be heard. A short man with short silvery blond hair opened the door. “Oh, hello. You three must be...” “Actually four.” said Gabriel right as he teleported right behind them. Sam turned around all wide eyed. “Gabriel! You're alive!” he exclaimed hugging him. Dean and Cas just rolled their eyes. Cas answered John “We three, well four are Dean, Sam, I guess Gabriel, and I am Castiel.” “O-kay.” Said the man. “I am John, Sherlock's um... flatmate. Which I guess, being American's means you might not know what that means.” John muttered the last part. “Come in. Sherlock is in the room up the stairs.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor and Jack stepped out of the TARDIS still snogging. They were still snogging when Jack knocked the knocker. It wasn't until heard someone say “I'm coming” when they stopped. Both Jack and the Doctor straightened up their clothes just as the door was opened. “Oh hello John.” said the Doctor. “This is Jack. He runs Torchwood 3.” Jack giggled. “I wouldn't say I run it...” “Oh don't be so modest.” said the Doctor also giggling. “Is Sherlock home?” The Doctor asked John. John replied with a nod. “Can we come in?” asked the Doctor. John nodded again and stepped aside to let them in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin sighed as he pulled Arthur up to 221 B Baker St. “Where are we?” Arthur demanded. “We are at Sherlock's house. We are here because there has been a major rip in the space time continuum. That means from different parallel universes people are being transported through them, and through time, all to one universe. When the Doctor crash landed in Camelot, I helped him, and he told me the plan in case of a error. He took me to visit London a few times. Merlin knocked on the door and John answered. “Hello. I am Merlin and this is Arthur. The Doctor told me the plan in case of the... error. Can we come in?” “Yes... Sure. I'm John, by the way.” They all walked inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and Hermione were holding hands as Harry knocked on the door of 221 B. AN old woman answered the door and said “Hello, I am Mrs. Hudson and who are you?” She asked in a flirty tone. Harry responded calmly. “I am Harry Potter, this is Ron and Hermione.” Ron and Hermione started leaning close to each other and staring into each other's eyes. “We were told this was the meet up destination in case of a parallel universe error by the Doctor. We are looking for Sherlock.” “Oh he's right in the flat up the stairs.” Harry, Hermione and Ron all walked up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie wasn't able to contact John, but she first stopped at her old friend, Kaylee's flat to say hi. Kaylee went with Charlie to 221 B. As soon as they arrived, Charlie kissed Kaylee, and said “John says that the is a comic book convention nearby. As soon as he tells us where, we can go.” Charlie knocked on the knocker. An old woman answered the door. “Let me guess. You're here because of a problem in the space time continuum?” “What? No.” said Charlie very confused. “John told me to meet up with him to because he got tickets to comic con.” “Oh.” said the old woman. “Well I am Mrs. Hudson. John is up in his flat with Sherlock, right up the stairs.” Charlie led Kaylee up the stairs holding hands and entered the flat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock came from the door the open door. John walked over and saw Charlie and her friend she told him about. “Oh hi Charlie! How good to see you. I might have lied about the whole comic con thing... Remember that man who got you away from all of those demons? Well he's here now. He didn't just take you to Europe, he took you too a parallel universe. It all cracked, and we need your help. Your friend can go home if she wants...” Kaylee smiled. “My name is Kaylee by the way, and I'd like to stay if that's okay, this sounds kind of interesting.” “Sure, do you want me to make you a cuppa?” “That sounds nice.” replied Kaylee. Charlie never really never bothered to really look at Kaylee, but she saw that Kaylee had dark straight hair, about shoulder length. She wore a long overcoat, reaching her ankles, a red t-shirt with a pi joke, jeans and combat boots. What Charlie didn't notice was how excited Kaylee was. Right then Sherlock, Sam, Dean, Cas, the Doctor, Jack, Merlin, Arthur, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into view from the kitchen area. “Oh boy.” Charlie whispered. “The Winchesters are here. This means trouble.”


	3. Explanation

Chapter 3: Explanation

“As you all know” said Sherlock “You have all been transported here from your own... universes. I will let the Doctor explain this better.” The Doctor stepped forward to a white board and started with “People think that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-...” Jack cut in “Doctor, wrong explanation. The one on parallel universes.” Sherlock did a face palm. “oh right yes. Travel between parallel universes is impossible unless you fall through the crack. Every time I fall through the crack I meet different people in different worlds, but all on earth. I met each and everyone one of you. Except you.” The Doctor said pointing to Kaylee. She blushed then responded with her name and “I'm Charlie's girlfriend. From Sherlock and John's parallel universe.” The Doctor smiled and continued to talk. “Accidental travel through the crack happens to only those that come along on our travels, which is good for anyone who might be confused to start off at Hogwarts and end up fighting a vampire. These parallel universes mess with time and cause catastrophic events that kill millions, and may even wipe out a whole race.” The Doctor ended his statement by clapping his hands once. Everyone looked a little blank, and Jack stepped forward. “I am Captain Jack Harkness, this is the Doctor, John, Sherlock, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Merlin, Arthur, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Charlie, her girlfriend Kaylee, and Mrs. Hudson is the landlady downstairs. Did I miss anyone John?” Jack grinned, looking quite ridiculous. “Not that I can think of, Jack.” John replied grinning like an idiot as well. Sherlock shot a glare at John from right next to him, and John responded by clasping on to Sherlock's hand. “Okay.” said the Doctor “We need to fix the crack, and that may take a while, so...” The Doctor was cut off from his sentence by some knocking on the door. A head with long black hair stuck in and said “Oh, hello, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything or be loud. I'm sorry I am late.” The man stepped in and changed to looking quite fierce. “I mean... I am Loki of Asgard and the Doctor told me to meet up here in case of... an... error.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone in this fan fiction is in a relationship, however a couple of them are going to be really minor, like Mrs. Hudson/Harry Potter. Those will just be flirting.


End file.
